


The Fighting Space

by st_valentinus



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, SHIELD, and things get steamy, they beat each other up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_valentinus/pseuds/st_valentinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha loves an endless workout, but Clint just wants to go home. Natasha won't let him leave that easily though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fighting Space

Clint walked with a slight dragging step out of the training room, making his way to the magazine to put away is weapons and collect up his bag and every-day wear. A layer of sweat coated his skin from the rough, brutal training he had gone through for a near three to four hours; he was tired and filthy, but lifted of all his stress. Hard workouts always took pressure off his shoulder and put him in a better mood. As much as this training woke him up, he was tired from the long day he had endured.

Natasha, on the other hand, wasn't done; she felt like she had only begun a workout and Clint had left her alone to train with a punching bag that would absolutely do nothing for her skills. She wanted to keep going and work till her feet were bleeding, but Clint was done. Natasha needed an opponent, and Clint was always the best she had. Training with Clint not only made her happy and worked her hard, but it best of all gave Natasha a challenge.

So, seeing as this challenge had left when she needed to finish her workout, Natasha followed out into the hall. She caught Clint turning the corner, heading for their "locker room" (as Clint came to call it, first saying he felt like he was in high school again when he started here) to get ready to leave. Natasha marched down the empty hallway, her shoes making a slight echo on the metal floor and walls. She soon entered the repertory to see Clint racking up his bow with his back to Natasha. With an air of confidence, she walked to the center of the room and watched the back of Clint's head with an upset gaze. Clint perked up slightly at hearing her footsteps, but didn't stop what he was doing, as he knew what Natasha wanted.

"Clint, I'm hardly done training, come back and finish with me." She tried to say with authority, but it went to waste—the two had known each other for such a long time, that this tone of voice couldn't work to order Clint around (though most people couldn't order him around in general).

A muffled laugh escaped Clint's throat, "Tasha, I'm tired and want to go home; the place is practically empty anyway." He set down the bag he had thrown some of his things into before he knelt down to untie his practice boots. Natasha rolled her eyes with a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Come on." She said, but received no reply. As she bit her lip, an idea came to mind, causing Natasha to grin slightly, "Oh, Clint…" she said in a mischievous tone—a tone Clint had come to know _quite_ well. He whipped his head around a little too quickly, causing him to clumsily pull his neck in time to see Natasha coming at him. Before he could react, Natasha had Clint flipped with his back on the cold metal, looking up at her face with little surprise. Natasha's eyes glinted in amusement as she stood over him.

"Tasha, just let me go home." Clint grunted as he heaved himself up to sit. Natasha forced him roughly on the ground again with her foot.

"You'll have to fight me." She replied simply, watching him carefully. Clint sighed as he stood up and looked over the determined and amused woman in front of him. The two stared each other down for a moment, waiting for the other to make a move. Clint had a tired look in his eyes while Natasha had an energetic fire in her.

Natasha then made a quick move and threw one of her last small blades at Clint. With ease, he avoided it while then quickly running at Natasha, who fell into a fighter's stance. Clint threw a swift punch that was block as the two started into a quick frenzy of hand-to-hand combat.

"I don't see why—" Clint dropped to the ground for a moment to miss getting hit by Natasha's arm, "—we can't just continue this—" another hit avoided, "—tomorrow."

Natasha gave a small grin as she swiped out her leg, knocking Clint off balance, "I'm too full of energy now." She received a basic blow to the shoulder, forcing her to step back, "Might as well use it up; and you enjoy it." Clint sighed as he grabbed Natasha's wrist in a tight grip, pinning her to the wall with a burst of force.

"I'm done with it tonight." Natasha stared for a moment.

"Then explain why you're fighting back." This statement distracted Clint just enough for Natasha to kick his legs out from under him, causing Clint to fall. But he was just as quick and kept a strong hold on Natasha so she would fall with him. After a rough collision with the ground ( _'definitely gonna leave a bruise.'_ Clint thought), Clint scrambled about and had Natasha pinned under his strong hold, looking her sternly in the eye.

"Can I leave now?" He questioned as he began to lift his weight from Natasha. She merely rolled her eyes—he should really know by now that she doesn't just give up—before wrapping a leg around him, gripping the front of his shirt roughly, and turning them so she had him straddled under her.

"I'm still not finished." She replied harshly. The pair stared each other in the eyes for another few moments.

"Well…" Clint started as he held Natasha's wrists, which still gripped his shirt, "I am." Once more, the two were flipped, and with a small 'bam' Natasha's back was against the cool metal floor once again. When Natasha went to turn them again, Clint had anticipated it and kept himself firmly placed over her. Natasha let out a slight sigh as she struggled under him, which gave Clint some amusement, "No matter how good you are, Tasha, I'm still larger and stronger; if I was an idiot then you'd have me beat, but I'm not." Natasha glared into Clint's eyes for a moment, not planning to show any defeat, "Not gonna fight back?" Natasha looked away from his face and rather at his shoulders, then to his chest, till her eyes travelled down to where their lower halves met. A tinge of pink reached her ears suddenly and Natasha mentally kicked herself for letting any such thoughts that she just had into her head. This was  _Clint_ , her partner and friend who was supposed to be fighting her at the moment, but instead had her roughly pinned on the floor in a way that caused almost explicit thoughts to enter her mind. Natasha couldn't think about him like this—sure, she had in the past, but that was a long time ago and she thought she was done with that—it was distracting and embarrassing.

At not receiving a response, Clint put his hands on the floor either side of Natasha's head so he could stand himself up, "Well, I—" Natasha, without a second thought, grabbed hold of Clint's collar roughly and pulled him back toward her. In an instant, his lips were met with hers in a simple and forceful way. To say Clint was a little shocked was an understatement—this was the  _last_ thing he expected. Even if he had thought of himself and Natasha in a few compromising positions (haven't all friends thought of each other at least once in that way, after all?) he never would have expected anything like this to happen.

The two put thoughts of everything else on the backburner as their lips hungrily pushed against one another's. Clint had let one of his hands travel into a firm grip on the back of Natasha's head as he sloppily pressed kisses on her pink lips. Natasha's hands held Clint close by the neck as her tongue travelled into Clint's mouth to meet his own. They moved quickly and feverishly as the air around them filled with the sounds of their moans, heavy breathing, and lip smacking. Natasha's mouth pulled back from Clint's (which he silently protested), she then travelled thick, open-mouthed kisses down his neck to the top of his shirt—which, she felt, covered too much warm skin that she could have against her own. Clint turned his head up slightly as his arm wrapped itself securely around Natasha's waist, bringing their bodies as close as they could possibly get—with clothes on, of course. Natasha sighed into Clint's neck as his fingertips brushed just enough against her hip to make Natasha shiver, which brought a great smile to Clint's face.

The couple's lips joined once more, aggressively pressing against one another. All past thoughts while fighting had been forgotten as the only thing now was Clint and Natasha on the metal floor, heating from their increasing body temperature.

After another few moments, Natasha finally pulled her lips from Clint's and pressed her forehead against his. Clint nibbled on her lip lightly as the two breathed heavily, a small grin upon Natasha's swollen lips. Their eyes were both half opened as they looked at each other with lustful gazes. A mischievous glint once more met Natasha's eyes as she suddenly flipped them  _again,_ pinning Clint under her. He groaned lightly as Natasha gave him a smirk.

"I thought you were stronger and better focused." She mocked breathily as he hand lightly grazed over his chest.

"I let you win." Clint replied as his hands grippe Natasha's thighs, pressing her closer upon him.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you did…" she replied, leaning down to his face once more. Clint gave her a smile as his hands slid up over her thighs and behind to rest firmly on her lower back, forcing her down to him once more. He kissed her simply as they lied on the floor of the supply- and gear-filled room. Natasha suddenly pulled back and stood up, causing a small groan to escape Clint, "Well, I'm done with the workout." She turned away and Clint grumbled under his breath as he slowly stood along with Natasha, glaring at her back. He watched her for a few moments as she collected a few things with a small grin on her lips. Natasha looked over her shoulder with her eyebrow raised teasingly, causing Clint to groan again.

"You're an infuriating woman." He said, much to Natasha's amusement. Clint took quick steps and was up being Natasha and pulled her toward him. Natasha went to elbow him in the gut out of defensive reaction, but Clint knew she'd try something and grabbed her arm, holding her firmly against his front, "You can't get away that easily." Natasha put up little struggle as Clint's lips came in contact with her neck, planting the lightest of kisses over her skin, "So…" he bit the base of her neck, making Natasha gasp lowly, "explain why you kissed me, then I might not hurt you."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Because I felt like it." She said simply. Clint continued to nibble at her neck.

"I hardly consider that a valid answer." Natasha sighed as she leaned back into Clint, "I was hoping for something more like—" he nibbled lightly at her earlobe, "'—I kissed you because your lips are ever so inviting and voluptuous; I could hardly resist the urge that so many woman have felt for you before.'" Natasha scoffed.

"Most definitely not." She replied and forced herself out of Clint's arms. Clint watched her in amusement, "You'll learn in time." She said simply and began to leave the room. Clint followed, "Now, I'm going to security so I can erase the video footage of our little intimate moment; can't let the guys see that." Clint sighed as he halted, watching Natasha who was about to turn the corner. She looked over her shoulder in amusement and gave him a small wink before walking away.

"Tease…" Clint muttered as he went to collect his things and leave.


End file.
